Noxus
NOTE: This is merely a wiki for an RP that's based around the Terraria Calamity mod, which doesn't quite follow the canon lore. Everything said here should be disregarded on info regarding the canon Noxus. If you want info on the canon Noxus, you should check out the Calamity Mod discord server. Back to character list Noxus is a being of pure chaos created by Cthulhu, and assisted the Dark God in defeating Xeroc. Also Known As *Astrum Noxus *Astrum Umbra *Darkness *Chaos Incarnate *The Eldritch Darkness *The Darkness *Astrum Tenebris Backstory Though Cthulhu was easily one of the strongest beings to ever exist in the Terraria universe, being capable of easily shredding through beings the likes of Yharim, they weren't the strongest. There was still one being - one with what appeared to be near-infinite control over reality itself - that could defeat Cthulhu; Xeroc. Unfortunately, as unknown Xeroc's existence was at the time, Cthulhu ended up discovering Xeroc's existence. They saw Xeroc as (rather reasonably), a massive threat to their aspirations of universal domination, and, knew they weren't capable of defeating Xeroc alone. Unfortunately, not many even knew about Xeroc's existence, let alone being loyal enough to Cthulhu's cause and were strong enough to turn the tides of the theoretical battle even slightly. Cthulhu decided that they'd have to create their own being - one attuned to exploit Xeroc's few weaknesses - to help them in their fight. As such, they began creating said being through unknown means, and eventually, they came up with an end result; Noxus. A being that would be loyal to Cthulhu, and most certainly be strong enough to turn the tide of the battle. Together, Cthulhu & Noxus summoned Xeroc and fought them, eventually winning. Noxus was tasked with researching and protecting Xeroc's soul after, while Cthulhu focused on conquering and subjugating the Terraria universe, if to the neglect of a being created with the sole task of bringing Xeroc back. This appeared to go well for several centuries, with few even daring to attempt to steal Xeroc's soul simply due to Noxus's gained reputation from helping to kill Xeroc. However, it appeared that some saw through that reputation, if only due to a mix of large ego & ambition. Some unknown being had managed to steal the soul while Cthulhu & Noxus were distracted going to fight off some 'interdimension invasion of dark god-like beings' (which was discovered to be a completely fake problem, likely fabricated by whoever stole Xeroc's soul) that Cthulhu deemed large enough a threat to bring Noxus with them to eliminate the invaders. After finding out what happened, Cthulhu reassigned Noxus to re-obtaining Xeroc's soul. Noxus was able to track the soul to a certain galaxy, but that was as far as they were able to advance during Cthulhu's reign. However, after Cthulhu's death, Noxus found the vacuum of power an opportunity to use some more questionable means to obtain Xeroc's soul. Previously, they had to check planets one-at-a-time for the soul, however, now they would be able to use other methods. They came up with creating an infection that would sweep across the galaxy and notify them... somehow if it found Xeroc's soul, or whoever stole it. So, they began creating what would later be called the Astral Infection to equally mysterious means to how they were created by Cthulhu. They placed the infection on some planet, and, eventually, it indeed seemed to swipe across the galaxy. However, sometime later, it appeared - at least to Noxus - that there would be some threat to the Astral Infection; a certain Tyrant with aspirations of conquering the galaxy, and perhaps even the universe. This wouldn't have bothered them much, however, they were unusually strong, being capable of killing off Astrum Deus. Additionally, they also have a (less so, but still) strong Elite to support them. Though Yharim and their forces are not quite aware of their plans to kill them off yet, it is likely Noxus is already waiting for the right opportunity. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Umbrakinesis *Eldritch Tentacle summoning *Eldritch Fang summoning *Levitation *Heightened Endurance *Astral Infection manipulation *Homunculi controlling Equipment None Weaknesses 'Lack of Numbers' Though Noxus is incredibly powerful, they are basically a loner, with the Astral Infection's mindless hordes not being nearly mobile enough to help them in a pinch, and, even if they were, they wouldn't be strong enough to be anything more than free kills to anyone that would be a threat to them. As a result, they're vulnerable to being ganged up on (ironically, the same weakness that ultimately killed off Xeroc). Personality Having been raised with roughly half of Cthulhu's Saggitarius-A sized ego, Noxus sees themselves quite highly compared to others. However, rather than seeing themselves as the best thing since sliced bread, they instead just see everyone else as painfully below average, with the exception of, of course, Cthulhu, Xeroc, the Moon Lord, and Cthulhu's several other spawn; reasoning that they at least have an excuse for their lack of power (via. being killed or crippled in some other way). However, despite this lack of seeing worth in others, they still understand their danger in numbers very well, given that they used such power in numbers to kill Xeroc, and how Cthulhu fell to it as well. They choose their battles very carefully as a result, only ever picking off the 'stronger' targets of them if they were to be caught alone without backup. Accomplishments *Defeating Xeroc with the help of Cthulhu *Creating the Astral Infection Relationships Yharim Cthulhu Xeroc Trivia *Noxus was the twenty-ninth character introduced *They were originally named Juiblex, however, their name was changed as their name in the canon was retconned (though oddly enough, Noxus in the canon was originally named Goozma, which in this RP is the name of The Slime God and Goozma). *In the RP, Noxus's text is indicated by it being colored in Malachite, the hex code being #0BDA51. Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Calamity Characters Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Genderless Category:WIP Pages Category:Unafilliated Category:Disclaimer Pages Category:Dark Gods